


Гас

by Nameless_Broom



Series: 13 карт (каноничная вселенная) [4]
Category: 13 карт
Genre: Arguing, Cruelty, Drama & Romance, Extended Metaphors, Guilt, Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: Солнце утонуло
Relationships: Феликс/Голубой Зонт
Series: 13 карт (каноничная вселенная) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844347





	Гас

**Author's Note:**

> Картинки на тему - https://vk.com/wall-98630634_171
> 
> Соответствующий пост - https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2530
> 
> Дата - 11.03.18

\- Что ты все время только плохое выискиваешь в моих словах, колешься, передергиваешь, переворачиваешь, а? - вскрикивает однажды жалобно Феликс, неистово растирая руками глаза. Глаза у него красные, как змеей покусанные, переполненные жаркой обидой. Из них протекает на теплую щеку прозрачный слезливый яд, а у Зонта из его зубастой словохотливой пасти течет та же тяготная струя. Феликс ей затушен и заражен, доведен до белого каления; и перетянут когтистою лапой его солнечный круг, и набита глотка осколками стеклянного проклятого угрюмства. Склянки встали в горле и вопят - обида, беда, огорчение! Вой теперь, обиженный, слышишь, не пой, а вой! сойди к нам на наш печальный водопой, отпей водицы, которой нельзя напиться - хлебни обиды, злобности, злорадства, высокомерного чувства слабости и ощущения белой крахмальной руки, хлебни! И будешь прав, ведь будешь несчастен, а _не_ счастен, ведь счастье ложь и блажь, огонь и пыл, злейшее зло на беднейшем пути жизненном. Вой!  
Феликс не воет. Воюет против, не желает и плачет через себя - горько, беззлобно, как плакало бы с неба светило.

\- А что я, радоваться должен, если мне невесело? - темно бормочет Зонт, пряча айсберги рук в рукава рек, рукава под ледники подмышек, а себя самого изворачивая вредоносными чешуйчатыми снежинками наружу. Феликс свои солнечные рукава не прячет, а размазывает ими по круглому лицу огромные слезы. Они бегут сквозь пальцы и об пол стучат - дзынь-дзынь, - разбиваются насмерть. Феликс не бьет их, Феликс сам с ними бьется. Веснушки крутятся на его носу и всхлипывают:

\- Да мог бы обо мне хоть разочек подумать!!! Не радуешься - так скажи, я помолчу, но зачем ты все мою радость и, и, и об пол! - лицо его распахивается от неверия, смугло-золотое, а затем вдруг краснеет и смарщивается, - Бьешь!!

\- Так она же неправильная, твоя радость, - кусается мегера, едва ли разжимая зубы. Губы у нее тонкие и поджатые, свертывающие рот в невидимую нить. Ледяная глыба лица заморозила этот рот, ветром обдала сухие, дымящиеся холодом трещины. Трещины по углам розоватые, как кровью облитые, а их середины - сугробно белые.

\- Что у нас хорошего в жизни есть? Ничего и нет, - еще тише и еще злее выплевывает Зонт, сжимая рукой собственный локоть, как круглый ломоть снега. Он кидается им украдкой, исподтишка, но метко - прямо в глаза. Его сердечная метель, злая дура, ядовитая змея-змеица, замятая в пурге, перемятая на свету, расчерненная самой собой, вгрызается и мнет порошей золотые веки, порождает собой алмазы слез. Глаза, раздраженные снежным ветром, рыдают еще больше

\- Ну вот опять колешь! - топает ногой в отчаянии Феликс, и все краснее и болезненнее становится его щека.

\- А как не колоть, если я так устроен? - поднимает на него Зонт глаза - лазурная очь, которая есть ледяная обидчивая дочь ночной печали. Глаз его круглый, как Земля, голубой, как вода, и злой, как человек. Он льется, как ребенок льется шумом, как вор льется преступлением, он заливает все окрест, и Феликс захлебывается в его ясной глуби.

\- Я тоже так устроен, что п-п-плакать умею, - из последних сил взрывается на льдище пылающее, брызжущее кипящей слезой солнце. Соль забилась ему в рот и меж веснушек, в самую кожу, и он раздражен вместе с ней, он уже не красен, он багров, как болезнь, - Но я же не плачу!

\- Ведь плачешь, - всаживает Зонт сочащийся клык в его трепетную теплую грудь. Он проворачивает в ней кость мимолетом, но со скрипом и нервом, разъедая белой розью солнечное нежное мясо. Зонт ластится к нему клыком, белой гладкостью, ледяной востростью, впивается и пьет его, сосет все соки. Это его Светило, которое ему с неба светило, а он свет его перебивает, перехватывает, пережевывает и сжирает - говорит, правдивый враль: на солнце есть пятна. Светило в них не виновато, но от них его свет чернеет, корозится, теряется. От кошмарного света пучатся глаза, горит лицо и гарью пахнут волосы. Ты хорошо, Светило, но свет твой часто не так хорош, как ты думаешь, а то, что на землице творится, то во стократ этого света ужаснее, и ты, когда говоришь о хорошести, то перевираешь земной ужас. Светило, я правдивый, я подле тебя стою, доношу тебе всю истину. 

_Истина - свет ложен._

Но молю, колена сбивая - ты только все равно свети своим светом, Светило, потому что в бессветном пространстве, Светило, нет жизни и нет меня, и нет тебя, а я ведь люблю тебя, Светило, люблю и без того умру. 

Феликс кусает ожженные морозом губы и пытается захватить слезы обратно в вечный плен век. Слезы не поддаются: вырываются, скачут вниз, текут, бьются - звенят беззвучно. Они сдержанные и потому уродливо сгорбленные - в воздухе стынут овальные, вытянутые, бесформенные капли.

Зонт повторяет, даже случайно улыбаясь, даже ухмыляясь, крохотно расширяя свои хрустящие трещины - не со зла, но с нежданной отрадой:

\- Ты плачешь.

\- Потому что ты все мое устройство исколол, - разжимает вдруг губы Феликс, и слезы, больше ничем не держимые, круглые, как драгоценность, катятся градом по его лицу, - А я не могу так, я... 

Он всхлипывает вдруг серьезно, случайно сумев загнать слезы обратно в вагоны глаз. Его глаза, напоенные солью и водой - прекрасно красные, ужасно красивые. Темный шар зрачка, под ним светлый шар радужки - янтарный, переливчатый, жемчужный. В него страшно смотреть, потому как чудится, что он вот-вот лопнет, что он едва ли спрятан за тонкой пленкой глаза и ресниц. К этим огромным глазам и ресницам этим рыжим, дрожащим, тянется бело-розовая губа для поцелуя, но все равно не целует - злорадничает. Вместо этого смотрит земная лазурь в янтарную смоль и питается ее светом, тонет в безнадежной утопленности.

\- Я с тобой радостью делиться не больше буду, - говорит наконец Феликс, и глаза его устало закрываются. Слезы его не драгоценности больше, а дробины, и они кончаются, как кончает свой век светило. Феликс прячет свое невыносимо багровое лицо в неспокойных ладонях и вздыхает - гаснет, не для всего мира, но для Зонта.

И Зонт вдруг чует, как мертвой цепкой рукою зажимает ему глотку первозданный страх.


End file.
